<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intentions by days_of_storm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151189">Intentions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/days_of_storm/pseuds/days_of_storm'>days_of_storm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lost Future of Pepperharrow, The Watchmaker of Filigree Street - Natasha Pulley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, PWP, Slight spoilers for Pepperharrow, This is post Pepperharrow, Though you won't know this unless you read it, sexy times ... kinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/days_of_storm/pseuds/days_of_storm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea is probably something that a lot of other watchmaker universe fics are based on - for obvious reasons - though i haven't read any fic in the fandom yet. The premise is basically: If Mori will feel pain for hours after someone intended to hurt him, the same must be true for pleasure. Thaniel is just finding out about that. </p><p>It's past The Lost Future of Pepperharrow, so slightly spoilerish, though it's difficult to define in how far. You'll only really know if you read Pepperharrow.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keita Mori/Thaniel Steepleton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intentions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea is probably something that a lot of other watchmaker universe fics are based on - for obvious reasons - though i haven't read any fic in the fandom yet. The premise is basically: If Mori will feel pain for hours after someone intended to hurt him, the same must be true for pleasure. Thaniel is just finding out about that. </p><p>It's past The Lost Future of Pepperharrow, so slightly spoilerish, though it's difficult to define in how far. You'll only really know if you read Pepperharrow.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thaniel hadn’t intended to. </p><p>When he came down, still half asleep and sleepwalking more than intentionally walking, he saw that Mori had already eaten breakfast, but he had set out a plate for Thaniel, and he was just pouring tea into his cup with a light turquoise tinkle when Thaniel’s stomach growled loudly. As he had been quiet, wearing the woollen socks Fanshaw had given him for Christmas and which he suspected he had knitted himself, Mori started and missed the cup, tea splashing across the table's polished surface.  </p><p>He turned around to glare at him, but even as he tried to look upset, the lines around his eyes deepened with a smile. Thaniel apologised, leaning against the door frame. “I didn’t mean to …” he started, but Mori made an amused noise and Thaniel remembered that it was obvious, because he had been surprised by him. </p><p>Mori plucked a tea towel from the tray that sat on the floor next to the table and knelt up to wipe the tea off the wood. As he leaned forward, Thaniel watched him closely, allowing his eyes to wander from his delicate wrists up his arms and down his back, which curved beautifully as he held himself up by his elbow. When he reached the hem of his shirt, he suddenly wondered how Mori would react if he knelt down behind him, running his hands down his back and lower, squeezing. </p><p>Thinking about it, he began to yearn for it.</p><p>He could almost feel the warmth of his body against his palms when Mori suddenly froze. A second later he grunted, a low, rusty red sound in the back of his throat. Thaniel had never heard him make that sound outside of the bedroom. </p><p>He imagined his hand slipping around his thigh, settling against the heat between his legs and pulled him back against his own body. God, how he wanted to do just that. Not to shock him – well, maybe a little – but to do something daring. Something he had never allowed himself to want and now he wanted it all the more because of it. </p><p>Mori’s fingers curled around the tea towel, his back arching a little as his breath stuttered audibly.</p><p>It was only then that Thaniel realised that he wasn’t just imagining it, he was intending to do it. And Mori could feel it. </p><p>A moan escaped him before he could stop it. “Keita?” he asked in an attempt to dissipate the sudden flash of arousal that gripped him. </p><p>Mori was quiet, and Thaniel could see him breathing quickly by the rising and falling of his back. Yet he stayed where he was, bent over the table, just as he had been. </p><p>Thaniel licked his lips, flustered, and then brushed his hair out of his eyes. Mori was waiting, he realised. He was waiting to see what Thaniel would do. Or intend to do. </p><p>“I love you,” he thought as loudly as he could. Mori inclined his head a little, shying away from him. </p><p>Thaniel reached out, mentally, to push his hand into Mori’s hair, tucking his head back up. </p><p>With the delay of a second, Mori lifted his head and moved it, as if leaning into Thaniel’s touch. </p><p>Oh god. </p><p>It was a rush of certainty over how much power he possessed over Mori that took his breath away. He had known it, at least in theory, for a long time, but he only really understood that he could use Mori’s condition to his advantage this way. </p><p>Mori would probably make him promise to never, ever use it outside of their home, but he could already feel excitement flare in his stomach when he considered taking a walk in Hyde Park and intending to kiss him right there in the middle of a crowd of people. Or more.</p><p>He felt his ears burn as Mori finally turned his head again to give him a warning look. Very well, then. Just at home. </p><p>Yet, the fact that Mori was still leaning on the table encouraged Thaniel to try again. </p><p>He let his eyes run along the edge of his spine and intended to let his hand follow. He wanted to pluck his shirt out of his trousers and push his hand back up, all the way to his neck and then down again. </p><p>Thaniel could almost feel his smooth skin under his palm and the minute shift in his posture told him that Mori could actually feel it. He mentally let his hand slip across his ribs and around, leaning over him, pressing his own chest against Mori’s back and brushing his fingertips along his chest, squeezing lightly. </p><p>He could see Mori’s arms shake very lightly with the effort of holding the idea of Thaniel up and being touched by him. </p><p>When he intended to let his hand wander down and between his legs, this time inside his trousers, Mori dropped down on the table and pulled one hand back, pressing it where Thaniel meant for his hand to be just then. He could see himself touch him, gently at first, but then pull him back a little from the edge of the table for more room. </p><p>Mori moved back, his forehead dropping down onto the wood. His one hand still clasped the tea towel while the other joined Thaniel’s ghost hand on him. He had started to breathe heavily now and Thaniel felt himself harden in his own trousers. He closed the door and leaned against it, slipping one hand under his waistband and into his underwear. </p><p>When he wrapped his fingers around himself, he imagined doing the same thing to Mori while he still pressed against him, his own hardness trapped between Mori’s buttocks. </p><p>He watched him writhe against the table and he knew that it wouldn’t be long before he lost his self-control and would actually do what he was only intending now. He would open his trousers and pull them down just far enough to expose him, and he would rub himself against him, unable to go and fetch the special bottle of olive oil Mori had self-consciously brought upstairs and into the bedroom one day. </p><p>He would press his face against his back and shout at him how much he loved him, because clearly, he needed to do that more. “I love you,” he intended to say against his shoulder blade while he moved his hand quicker and …</p><p>Mori jerked against the wood, hard, and the table moved a good few inches in a sharp white flash, tea splashing green as he upset the cup and the pot. </p><p>His hand, which had just been pressed against himself, joined the other hand in clasping the tea towel again and at a second jerk, Thaniel heard the cloth rip. A third jerk, accompanied by a loud bronze moan, pushed the table even further away. Mori curled up on the floor next to the table, but his eyes were fixed on Thaniel’s face. Another jerk and he finally seemed to relax a little. </p><p>Thaniel chewed on his lower lip. He wasn’t sure whether he should intend to keep touching him, but when he really allowed himself to realise what he had just done, he could not help but imagine drawing him into his mouth and licking him clean. </p><p>Mori shouted his name this time, both hands pressing at his thighs, were Thaniel’s head would be. It was all he could take. Thaniel rushed forward and knelt down, pulling Mori into his arms, finding his lips soft and inviting, a sheen of sweat against his forehead and his cheeks flushed dark. He kissed him thoroughly and dropped his hand between his legs, half to tease and half to check whether Mori really had come undone by intention. </p><p>Mori pulled back from the kiss and moaned again, and when Thaniel couldn’t help but grin, being quite proud of himself, his face brightened and he began to laugh. Mori laughed so rarely that it almost made Thaniel’s heart stop. Being this close to him just then and being able to witness it made him float a little. The room was bright with his golden laughter and when he finally hid his face against Thaniel’s chest, he knew that he had just managed to surprise Mori in the best possible way. </p><p>He began to wonder whether Mori had always hoped for him to come to his own conclusions. Whether he had seen the potential of it float past him at some point. And he might have done it many times, unintentionally intentionally, but Mori had never let it show or talked about it. They almost never talked about what they did behind closed doors in the first place. </p><p>“I’ll make you fresh tea,” Mori finally said, detaching himself from Thaniel’s embrace. He wasn’t steady on his feet and Thaniel noticed how he stopped by the door to hold himself up by the frame before he inhaled deeply and straightened. He only realised that it was because in his mind, Thaniel had pinched his arse on his way to the kitchen. </p><p>Thaniel hadn’t intended to, but he had just discovered his very own special power.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>